


没有公开社交账号又如何

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 想把我爱你说给全世界听。





	没有公开社交账号又如何

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *又名《我羽生结弦想霸屏就霸屏》  
> *时间线从ice fantasia第一天彩排开始  
> *请忽略柚神6月在霓虹还有冰演他不可能在仙台游行之后几天出现在多伦多这一bug……  
> *OOC全是我的锅

1.  
半夜一点，羽生结弦按灭了手机屏幕，把头埋进了旁边大噗桑的肚子里。

他现在的心情十分不美丽，以至于如果凑近一点，你就能听到这样无厘头的吐槽：“果然三星就是不如苹果！我用iPod吸博洋的时候博洋永远都是甜软可爱的，用平昌发的三星吸博洋就只能看到这些不和谐的东西！”

把羽生结弦折腾成这副样子的原因？当然是曾经的好助攻、现在的坏损友戈米沙。

“这样不行。”羽生在床上翻了个身，顶着海胆头坐了起来，抓起手机，“我得让米沙认识到事情的严重性。”

他按亮手机，亲一下屏幕上在他身后探头看着他手机摆出小蜘蛛手势的博洋，戳开了ins轰炸戈米沙。

 

2.  
让我们插播一条国际快讯。

让我们深入探寻一下羽生大佬为什么突然如此蛮不讲理。

没什么可探寻的这不是明摆着呢么？

梅娃穿了博洋的玫瑰金外套，jinseo不仅穿了外套，还穿着外套趟大腿呢。

哦，博洋还坐了jinseo的大腿，俩人穿着一样的衣服。

Vincent周选手和博洋是怎么这么快熟起来的……

以上让大佬郁闷的消息都是从平昌发的三星上接收到的，他以前用iPod的时候，刷到的都是让他开心愉快精力十足的美好的博洋单人照。

 

3.  
戈米沙是被活活吓醒的。

这几天为了ice fantasia的终演，戈米沙已经焚膏继晷了好一阵子，刚刚趁着没什么事准备小睡一会儿再起来工作，旁边的手机好像被踩了尾巴一样，震动得要跳起来。以为有什么急事的他赶紧解锁手机，发现居然是羽生结弦在ins上以每秒两个感叹号的速度给他私信，一条消息一次震动居然造成了有人给他打电话的惊天动地的效果。

以为好友出了什么大事的他吓得差点拿不稳手机，颤颤巍巍地回复了一个问号之后，对面的消息简直让他崩溃。

“戈米沙我看错你了，你居然纵容别人在商演彩排上勾搭博洋？”

羽生结弦，关闭了消息提醒的我就多余把你放进特别关注白名单。

 

4.  
Mishage8：羽生结弦选手，我真心实意地建议您，去跟天天表白，然后就可以肆无忌惮地要求他只和你在一起了，真的。

爸爸求你了，我想睡觉。

2o2y1s0：不。博洋现在只把我当偶像，绝对会吓到他。

Mishage8：那你就憋着吧。

2o2y1s0：还是不是好朋友了？

Mishage8：跟你是啊。

Mishage8：可我跟梅娃jinseo还有小周不是，突然冲上去告诉他们离天天远一点，隔天你就会从你的另一个好战友梅娃那里收到“戈米沙暗恋team China队花”这个消息了。我还不想死。

Mishage8：你还有事没，我想睡觉。

2o2y1s0：睡吧睡吧，一点都不关心好朋友终生大事的坏损友。

Mishage8：羽生结弦我劝你善良。

2o2y1s0：晚安米沙，好梦。

 

5.  
幸亏梅娃的手机拿去充电了不在身边，她睡了个好觉。醒过来手机差点瘫痪就是了。她大概扫了一眼凌虐了她ins的来自偶像的消息，赶紧回了一条。

Jmedvedevaj：我庄严发誓我只是真的很喜欢boyang的外套。

一大早的对面居然秒回了。

2o2y1s0：你怎么叫他博洋？

羽生结弦你在我心里的偶像地位已经岌岌可危。

Jmedvedevaj：排练的时候他让我这么叫的。

Jmedvedevaj：我发不清楚jin和kim的音，他说叫boyang吧免得混了

Jmedvedevaj：你这才睡了不到五个小时啊，能行不？

2o2y1s0：没事。

2o2y1s0：去准备几天后的游行了，先撤。

Jmedvedevaj：bye

 

6.  
羽生结弦头大地想着最难搞的两个人。

完全不熟的vincent周和完全没见过的kim jinseo。

彼时的羽生结弦还不知道他喜欢的小可爱的家乡有句俗语：好事还在后头呢。

 

7.  
Ice fantasia终于要结束了，到最后还要给我一个暴击。

羽生结弦捏着手机看着屏幕上缠成麻花辫的三个人，觉得这破手机还是扔了吧。

米沙的一条私信挽救了这差点被粉碎的小可怜。

Mishage8：好机会呀，天天可能要去你们tcc长训了

Mishage8：[boyangjinfanpage翻译的外训新闻twitter截图.jpg]

Mishage8：说真的，你刷Twitter能更快看到第一手消息

2o2y1s0：朕知道了

Mishage8：这么冷淡？

怎么可能。羽生结弦把手机往小桌上一丢再把自己往噗桑海里一丢，房间里就发出了诡异的笑声和哼哼唧唧的声音。纱凌姐姐感觉莫名其妙。

 

8.  
百无聊赖地吸了二百多遍博洋穿着玫瑰金外套单板滑雪的小视频——他听从戈米沙的建议搞了个Twitter账号并关注了@boyangjinfanpage，视频就是在那看的——之后，博洋终于来tcc报到了。

所有人都目瞪口呆地看着羽生结弦用风一般的速度奔向拖着行李箱的博洋，直接把人摁进自己怀里。

他还想蹭蹭博洋的脸，但是因为今天枫叶国有些冷，所以博洋穿上了那件人见人爱的玫瑰金外套。领子太高了。

羽生结弦：脸蛋的感觉肯定更好，不开心！

金博洋：我偶像这是，咋的了？

 

9.  
交接好以后第一天上冰的日子，休息时间一到车俊焕就冲金博洋飞速滑来。这位平昌认识的新朋友显然在ice fantasia的商演上和他加深了革/命友情，他用当初和jinseo一样的动作以比jinseo更快的速度扑向博洋，这次博洋没办法勾住小周的脖子保持平衡，于是两人躺在冰面上笑出了声。

远处正在接受教练指导的羽生结弦一秒钟黑了脸。

这边的小车完全没接收到羽生结弦的死亡射线，他正闹着要好朋友也把外套借给他穿穿，以弥补ice fantasia上的遗憾。

金博洋把外套丢给他之后因为有问题请教所以来到结束了教练的指导漫无目的地滑行的羽生结弦身边，却发现他一直盯着滑来滑去的小车不放。

 

10.  
“羽生？你今天总是盯着俊焕……或许现在还有javi……你也喜欢我的外套吗？”看到小车把外套给费尔南德兹穿的时候羽生结弦又把目光转移到大师兄身上，金博洋一脸玄幻地问出了这个问题。

“咳，可以这么说吧。”我更喜欢穿着外套的你，如果你能只把外套给我穿就最好了，“说起来，为什么博洋称呼javi和俊焕的时候都是名字，到我这里就变成了羽生呢？”明明我才是最想被你叫名字的那个啊。

“这个啊，小时候跟shoma学的，习惯了，你想我叫名字也行，我都无所谓的。”他接过费尔南德兹还回来的外套，“你也想试试吗？偶像福利，可以下礼拜再还我。”

 

11.  
“别笑了yuzu，真应该让boyang看看你现在的样子。”午餐时间，费尔南德兹一脸嫌弃地看着坐在他对面的羽生结弦。“终于骗到了他的外套？还是他终于喊你yuzu了？”

“both，顺便是他主动问我要不要穿的，可不是我骗来的。”羽生结弦细致地把盘子里的水煮鸡胸肉切成小块，差点哼起歌来表达自己的开心，被师兄制止。他似乎又想起来了什么：“对了javi，附近有什么人多的地方么？”

“呀，一向懒得出门的大宅男向我寻求旅游攻略？约会去呀？”

刚刚还荡漾着可怕微笑的羽生结弦一秒撤下了所有的笑容，冲师兄耸了耸肩，语气里的哀怨让师兄浑身发毛：“我倒是想，可是博洋说这几天忙着交接没时间训练，最近一阵子晚上都要多做几组基础滑行练习补回来。”

“你愁啥，他总不能天天晚上都加训吧，等他忙完了不就有时间了。”

“可是下个礼拜我就要把外套还给他了。”

师兄：是你们早稻田人脑子长得跟我等凡人不一样么？这之间有什么关系？

 

12．  
事实证明，有关系。

费尔南德兹半夜刷sns的时候，首页简直被他的师弟血/洗，各种照片上的玫瑰金外套师弟让他连忘记白天所遭受的粉红泡泡攻击都做不到。

那就勉为其难地看看吧。

首先是一张合照，背景是附近游乐园里的摩天轮，即使脸部糊了马赛克也不难看出女孩子的开心，旁边的羽生是万年不变的剪刀手。推主配字：“我战战兢兢夸了羽生君的外套，他却说有人穿着比他穿得更好看。我实在不知道还有谁能比羽生君更好看了。”

哦，看来这位小迷妹儿还不知道这是博洋的外套。

然后是粉丝晒的签名。这位粉丝显然没想到晚上逛游乐园也能看到羽生，于是签名就十分草率地用口红签在了游乐园门票上，“Yuzuru Hanyu thanks for your supporting. So does Boyang!”*这位推主显然也是博洋的粉丝，她的配字：“我看到签名就想问问羽生君是不是博洋也来了，可是我觉得这样有点stk就没问。羽生君好像知道我要问什么，他说‘博洋为了训练无情地丢下我了，所以我只好穿着他的外套出来玩’。博洋好刻苦啊，明明才来这里没几天的。”

这位小姐姐，你的关注点是不是有点清奇？都不好奇为什么羽生就算不能拉博洋出来玩也要穿着博洋的外套？盲生你错过了华点。

还有Yuzu啊，你这么cue博洋，不怕他的账号被艾特炸吗？ 

看起来不怕。

这一组照片挺有意思的，第一张是一件用来做荧光染料diy的白T恤，大大小小花花绿绿的掌印做背景，顶层是鲜亮的橘红色写成的“Happy birthday to XX（马赛克）. Yuzuru & Boyang.”*第二张是羽生抱着那个穿着荧光染料衫的小男孩，夫妇俩站在他身后比心。第三四张图分别是推主的手机屏保截屏和屏保图片原图。推主配字：“合完影之后羽生君问我屏保上博洋的照片是什么时候的，我告诉他是在博洋参加的省运动会上前线粉丝拍后分享在sns上的照片。羽生君请求我一定要把原图发在twitter上就走了，我觉得他可能会看twitter然后收走这张图。”

是的小姐姐，你很机智嘛。

下一张是吃着棉花糖的眯眯眼羽生单人照，点赞的人数空前地多。推主配字：“我看羽生君心情很好的样子就冒昧地问了他衣服是不是博洋ins里那款，羽生君说不是同款，就是博洋的那件。羽生君还说，博洋特别宠粉，他只是一直盯着借穿过这件外套的其他人然后用puppy eyes看了博洋一会儿博洋就把外套借给他了。我可能脑子有点坏掉了，羽生君这是承认自己是博洋的粉丝了吗？”

他早就是博洋的粉丝了，每次采访总是要直接或间接地提到博洋，万万没想到他这回居然明说了。

林林总总看下来，从晚上六点多到将近十点，羽生结弦一直好心情地和认出他的粉丝拍照合影或者签名，并且一改平常出门乔装打扮的作风，毫不遮掩地仿佛巴不得全世界都把他认出来一样。

 

13.  
Javi：yuzu我发誓你醒着，出来出来

2o2y1s0：怎么了javi

Javi：今天怎么大摇大摆就出门了

Javi：别告诉我没乔装是因为你忘了

2o2y1s0：想让全世界的冰迷都知道我也穿了博洋的外套

2o2y1s0：但是又不想公布社交账号

Javi：每个签名都带着博洋是怎么回事

2o2y1s0：看着我们俩的名字并排，感觉很幸福

Javi：不怕他看见？

2o2y1s0：看见了我就跟他说

Javi：祝你成功

2o2y1s0：谢谢

 

14.  
隔壁宿舍的金博洋显然也看到了偶像出去玩疯狂cue他的行为。

没办法，他的twitter账号被艾特疯了。

他从某个软件里找出来不久前买衣服时的链接，又下单了一套金色的。

如果有人在的话，大概能看到一只甜软的小乖乖羞红了脸把自己埋进枕头里这种要命级别可爱的画面，可惜看见这景色的只有月光。

 

15.  
这一天，羽生结弦依然用他的puppy eyes看着博洋，企图再借一周外套。

金博洋用毫不逊色的puppy eyes看回去，小声说着“如果你不还我，我真的没衣服穿了”。羽生结弦说我能怎么办，当然是乖乖听他的话啊！可是还是好舍不得……

“其实，我有一个问题。如果yuzu的答案让我满意的话，我有礼物给你！”羽生结弦看着虎牙就石乐志，反映过来的时候，自己已经毫无形象地点头如捣蒜了。

[钻挡板逃避现实.jpg]

“yuzu为什么穿着我的外套出门还很期待被粉丝认出来的样子啊？为什么签名的时候也总是带上我的名字？”

喂喂，这是两个问题了啊。金博洋你是不是仗着我喜欢你你就为所欲为？算了算了，谁叫我就是喜欢你想宠着你呢。

“很简单啊，博洋。我喜欢你，我想让大家都知道只有我可以在长达几个小时的时间里一直穿着你的外套而梅娃和jinseo俊焕javi都只能穿几分钟，我想看我们的名字永远写在一起。”他认真地看着金博洋的脸，看着红晕慢慢占领了原本白得过分的脸颊和耳尖，心情大好。你的心情也一样呢！

“这个答案深得我心！”小孩儿明明被撩得脸红害羞得不行，语气却还是强装出（自以为的）霸道总裁范儿，可爱劲简直想让羽生大魔（liu）王（mang）当场扑倒。他跑向场边，从背包里掏出一个大袋子：“我看你很喜欢我的外套，就自作主张买了情侣款！”

这天傍晚，来探班却被拉着一起跑到游乐园的周知方看着前面两个无视体重肆无忌惮地啃着冰淇淋的背影，若有所思地拍了张照片。征得同意后，他上传了自己的ins。

 

16.  
Vincent的fanpage很愁。

配字“金粉世家”，怎么跟广大冰迷解释？？？

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
